Membrane-bound enzyme complexes which are potentially significant in disease processes are to be evaluated under defined conditions using the reaction conduction-type microcalorimeter as a principal tool. Thermodynamic and kinetic values (derived from deconvoluted instrument time course output) will be related to characteristics of the cell membrane and the membrane-bound enzyme. The following will be studied in normal and in pathological populations: "transport"-ATPase, adenylcyclase, cholinesterase, endoplasmic-reticulum mixed-function-oxidation enzymes. Calorimetric data will be resolved to contribute to the measurement and evaluation of these reactions using analog and digital computation.